the Fate of the Multiverse
by shadow alchemist4532
Summary: When the Allies of Jack Holmes forget him he accidentally sets up a change of events that brings about the reserruction of Hypnos god of the Sith from Eight Dimensions. with the Dimensions merge and the Multiverse ready to crack like an Egg or fall into the void the Holmes must face their biggest threat and save the ones they love. Rise and Fall of Hypnos rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure across dimensions**

Jack Holmes entered class but froze when Mikaela said "who are you?" he turned to the smirking Liam "what have you done" he growled "everyone who has met you forgot like they should" Liam said leaving as everyone heard a roar "Shit" Jack growled weapons summoned for the first time in years and jumped on the roof a Rancor was rampaging through the school he jumped and stabbed the Rancor killing it "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE FORGOTTEN ONE…. WAIT YOU KILLED MY PET RANCOR!" Darth Reptilous yelled "geez shut up cranky" Jack said and the two entered a duel Jack spinning and clashing with Reptilous "you will pay for killing my pet Lucy" Reptilous sneered "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The school laughed "you need to get out more" Jack said kicking him and Reptilous countered with chains which Jack began dodging until Liam threw a table at him he cut it up so a chain got him in the back "GRRRRGGGHHH" Jack growled he turned and saw Reptilous about to leave "no one will miss me" he muttered grabbing Reptilous who was teleporting to Darth Syphilis "NO YOU FOOL!" Reptilous growled Syphilis Reptilous and Jack vanished from the dimension flung into another one.

He was falling from the sky before hitting the ground unconscious he laid there. Alicia Simpson was having a hard day she wondered how Jack was regretting accepting her mission from the council when she saw someone land in her backyard "Jack" she breathed but saw he had two Light-sabres instead of one she walked up to him as his black eyes opened "I'm in another dimension how the fuck did that work" he wondered picking up his Light-sabres as this dimensions Jack appeared he hugged Alicia "who are you" he growled "holy fuck" was all he could say before yelling "DAMN YOU REPTILOUS AND SYPHILIS!" Alicia looked confused "why do you look like Jack?" she asked "didn't you hear me say I'm in another dimension" Jack said "how that is completely impossible" Jack said "I don't know how I was expecting to die everyone including the Alicia in my universe forgot me" Jack growled "guys" Alicia said "what" they said together she pointed at the cage they pulled her back but it was too late they got her "NO!" Jack yelled as a huge portal appeared "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darth Septilis and Darth Syphilis laughed evilly "Like our multi-dimensional portal Jedi" they laughed going through the portal with Alicia the two nodded and jumped through the portal.

Jack Holmes was depressed he usually was nowadays when two other versions of himself appeared "what?" he muttered when he Jumped Light-sabre activated clashing with Darth Desolation "three of you how'd you manage that" he sneered "magic" Jack said kicking Desolation in the face as Syphilis Septilis and Septulis appeared with the two Alicia's "no" Jack growled giving chase as Desolation joined the Moriaty trio entering the next dimension actually Jack Prime's universe.

The three landed in different parts of Mooroolbark one in front of the Simpson house one in front of the Scanlon house and one in front of the Gempton house "it's you the one who killed the Rancor" Mikaela said shock filling her voice "yeah it's me Gempton from another fucking dimension" Jack 2 growled "what are you doing here of all places I'm not important" Mikaela said having forgot Jack teaching her that no one is not important no matter how good for nothing they are "who says you're not important" Jack 2 said "my mother says I am not important so I am not important" Mikaela said "never have I met someone not important in my dimension your my sister in all but blood" Jack 2 said warmly "oh how touching Holmes" Septilis sneered Jack 2 ignited his Light-sabre Mikaela began remembering he ran forward Septilis walked forward Jack began holding him in place but Septilis was using the force to amplify it and he was sent on the hood of an oncoming car the occupants fled as Jack blocked Septilis's light-sabre.

Jack Omega landed outside the Scanlon house "damn which universe is this anyway" he muttered he looked around "prime universe" he said awestruck "your that kid" Curtis said "I'm sorry what was that Scanlon my name is Jack for shadows sake and I'm from another dimension" he growled "I feel like I know you but I don't" Curtis said "your memories of me in this universe have been locked away on the tip of your subconscious" Jack Omega explained "how smart I should do that with Alicia" Septulis sneered "don't you dare you short arsed mother fucker tell me where's Desolation?" Jack said "helping Syphilis get Alicia prime" Septulis sneered attacking Jack who blocked and parried.

Jack Prime landed with a crunch on top of the Simpson's car just as Alicia left her house with her mother and father "sure put pressure on my back" he grumbled to himself "who are you how dare you crush dad's car" Alicia said "my name is Jack Holmes savour of your life many times the one you love the one you've forgotten" Jack snapped "don't get rude with me Jack" she admonished the family's memories returned "sorry alright" Jack shot back as he ignited his Light-sabres and blocked the Light-sabres Syphilis and Desolation he dodged as the redeemed Destrolos joined the fight against Desolation and Syphilis "fuck two on two we're going to need some more help" Jack muttered "sure" Mikaela and Curtis prime said joining the fight as his other selves appeared fighting their respective Sith Lords soon Mikaela and Curtis 2 and Mikaela and Curtis omega also joined the battle Alicia picked up a rock and banged it against Desolation's head who grabbed her and threw her in the cage with the other Alicia's "NOOOOO!" Jack Prime yelled force pushing Desolation back into his home universe where time froze "HAHAHAHAHA!" The Moriaty team laughed heading to Another Dimension "Jack wait" The others yelled but Jack Prime was gone having followed through the portal after giving the Scanlon-Gempton team inter-dimensional Comlinks followed him into the next Dimension but Syphilis Septulis and Septilis had split up taking their Alicia's with them into three different Dimensions Jack Prime landed in the dimension Septulis was in, Jack 2 in Syphilis dimension and Jack Omega in the dimension Septilis was in.

Jack Prime got up groaning as Curtis Prime contacted him at a computer with the others monitoring the portal "yes what is it?" he snapped into his earpiece "don't start Syphilis is not the dimension you are in Septulis is" Mikaela Prime said "right thanks" Jack said as Darth Septiles entered his throne room "Holmes" he growled "you talking to me" Jack Prime and this Dimensions Jack said "what two of you" he growled "SURPRISE!" Septulis yelled hovering in this Dimensions Alicia in his arms Jack Alpha froze "Alicia" he said brokenly jumping at Septulis who dodged "Like my new Outfit Nailed it" Septulis said referencing his Shredder-like armour "oh shut up" Jack Prime said the two Moriaty's soon jumped through the portal the Jack's following landing in the next Dimensions.

Jack Omega sat up groaning as Mikaela Omega contacted him "yes" he asked "you are in a different dimension than the other Jack's" she said "what's happening in the prime universe" he asked "our dimensions are merging elements of our universe are appearing here along with another version of Curtis and I from the Alpha Universe" she replied "we don't have much time if they merge to much the entire will collapse" Jack said "or the multiverse will be sucked through the portal into the void" she said "I have to find this universe's Jack and Alicia got to go" Jack said running for the nearby temple running straight into his alternate self "what?" Jack zeta said "what?" Jack Omega repeated "what?" Jack Zeta said "two of you lord help the multiverse" Pablo sneered Jack Omega punched him in the face knocking him out "always wanted to do that" he said as they heard "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Darth Septults laughed as he witnessed Alicia being captured "To the next Dimensions" Septilis sneered "Stop my former padawan" Jack growled "what is it Holmes I'm busy" Septilis sneered "look at what you are doing the dimensions are merging if you continue the multiverse will cease to exist or fall in to the void" Jack Omega yelled "better make these two dimensions the final ones then" they sneered jumping through the portal with Alicia the Jack's following Septults meeting Septulis and Alicia Alpha.

Jack 2 looked around stretching out with the force finding Alicia Beta at her home he entered the house hearing "Jack is that you?" she asked "Jack from another dimension complicated" he replied as Jack Beta entered in a tuxedo Light-sabre up his sleeve when he heard his own voice say me from another dimension complicated he entered the house and said "Complicated how Complicated" he said Alicia ran behind him rather scared "you know we never took multidimensional physics" He said as Alicia screamed Syphilis had grabbed he and gave her to Darth Sypholis "NOOO!" They yelled following the Moriaty's into the two last Dimensions Jack Beta meeting Zeta and Alpha and Jack 2 meeting Prime and Omega.

The Jack Prime, Omega and 2 were too busy tracking Alicia and Jack Gamma to Argue they fell to the ground with Alicia and Jack Gamma on top of them Jack having killed a Gorog and a pissed of Reptilous prime was chasing them "Reptilous I wondered where you gone off to" Jack said "Holmes prime killer of my Rancor die" he said shooting Sith Lightning at him Jack blocked "you're the Syphilis of this dimension aren't you Reptilous your truly Darth Sephilis" Jack said "so smart aren't you figured it in one" Sephilis said shedding the disguise Grabbing Alicia and jumping through the portal meeting up with Syphilis Septiles Sypholis Septilis and Septulis in their castle in the merged Prime universe the Jacks followed ending up with EVERY Mikaela and Curtis from the Multiverse except universe delta.

Jack Beta, Alpha and Zeta were finding Jack and Alicia Delta when Darth Suphilis met them "three of you a nightmare come to life" he growled as Jack Delta rode around the corner on his motorbike stoping Light-sabre out attacking Sulphilis who blocked grabbing a Passing Alicia and jumping through the portal they followed.

The Jack's stood together in the prime universe council room all council member's across the universe was there Jack prime had left already "R4 quickest way in" Jack asked "Blow the fucking crap out of them" R4 replied in a Samuel. L. Jackson voice "without getting noticed" Jack counted "no fun" R4 replied in an Anakin Skywalker voice before flying over the castle Jack airdropped in while the Shadow went Autobot mode and began knocking over the castle defences "R4 GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled noticing the missiles R4 obeyed yelling "EVAC!" in his Hound voice and returned to the temple "Welcome Holmes Prime and witness the Resurrection of Hypnos prime, Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gamma, Zeta, Omega and Zeta" Syphilis sneered and they began chanting and soon there was a flash the Moriatys had drained their own Lives and Jack was staring down eight Hypnos's "shit" Jack muttered the Hypnos's turned to the eight Alicia's raised their arms and muttered an ancient spell a Hypnotic trigger judging by the Alicia's frozen forms and blank looks Hypnos prime turned and began shooting dark blasts at him Jack dodged them all Jack knew he had to get out of there muttering an apology to the Alicia's he vanished through the Shadows sending one last message "the Moriaty's have sacrificed themselves to resurrect Hypnos of our dimensions" before vanishing off the grid entirely the Jack's sighed they had to wait to prepare themselves to face a god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding the Shadow Emeralds**

It has been five years since the disappearance of Jack Prime the Jedi were fighting an all-out guerrilla war against the Hypnos Empire at serious risk of falling under their spell the eight Mikaela's have already fallen under control. the council were discussing Prime's whereabouts "we need him to end this war" Mace Omega said "the problem is finding out where he is" Jack 2 argued normally they would have won already but the 56 Shadow Emeralds vanished on arrival going in lots of eight to different locations across the globe.

Jack Prime was exploring a cave in east Africa 7 Shadow Emeralds connected to his belt he was wearing Armour forged out of a Cortosis alloy by a dying blacksmith from Universe Omega heading deeper into the cave he heard growling he turned and saw a crystalline lion "come at me" he said the Lion charged Jack Whacked it aside with his gauntlet it collided with the wall and Jack plunged his hand into its Chest withdrawing eight green gems and connecting them to his belt the Lion disintegrated instantly "SHADOW CONTROL!" He yelled vanishing.

"Master Yoda residents of east Africa reported hearing a voice use Shadow Control" a Padawan said "has to be Jack Prime" Mace Prime said "collecting the Shadow Emeralds" Siri Prime said "when he has all 56 help him we must" Yoda said.

"Masters our spy has reported Holmes Prime is collecting the 49 Shadow Emeralds he already has 14" Mikaela Prime reported in a dull monotone their spy being a hypnotized Siri Prime Hypnos Prime smirked " I knew he would let him find them and check the status of the power platform" he ordered "yes master I shall obey" Mikaela prime said dully obeying his order "Status at 80% and rising" she said "good go to Alicia Prime for your reward" Hypnos Omega ordered "yes master" Mikaela said leaving Rewards entailed Kissing Naked Alicia Prime was in charge of that department the other Alicia's pleasured the Hypnos's when ordered.

Jack Omega had sensed something off with Siri Prime and was following her and witnessed her speaking to the Hypnotized Mikaela once the transmission he grabbed the woman  
"how long does Hypnos's trance last?" he hissed "my masters control lasts till the day they die Jedi" the spiral eyed Blonde said "Sleep" he said and the girl fell asleep in his arms Jack tied the trance he put her under to the eight Hypnos's life force on the day the Eight Hypnos's die was the day Siri awakens after telling the council he conferred with the Other Jack's there were 8 Shadow emeralds under Uluru and they went to get them heading under Uluru they met a Crystal Snake they Split up and Killed it the blue Shadow Emeralds were theirs they teleported to Jack Prime's location in a cave near the Russian Border where the Cyan Shadow Emeralds were they handed him the Shadow Emeralds and teleported to the temple using their Teleports.

Jack sighed he been given an update about the war with 21 emeralds on his belt he went deeper into the cave and encountered himself the next guardian they began fighting in hand to hand combat "I don't know who you are" he growled "silly Jack" the dark duplicate sneered "wait I know who you are you are my dark side" Jack said "NO NO NOOOOOO!" It screamed becoming a part of him Jack reclaimed the eight grey Shadow Emeralds and Teleporting away with them 21 becoming 28.

He reappeared in Italy he entered the nearby cave and went deeper into it encountering the next guardian was a man in armour "state your name and business here" he said in Italian "I am Jack Holmes Prime and I am hear for the eight Shadow Emeralds to stop the Hypnos's" Jack replied in Italian the man gestured for Jack to follow and they headed into the cave "I am Giorgio Constanzo I knew one day the descendent of Erebrus will come to stop his corrupted Son I have waited since 1999 finally you've come" Giorgio said "let me guess prophecy" Jack said "yes" Giorgio said as they entered the Shadow chamber Jack knew this test and concentrated the Shadows moved by Jack's command and soon the lock was broken and the red emeralds connected to his belt "good luck chosen one restore the multiverse with your other selves" Giorgio said "I will" Jack said teleporting away.

Jack arrived in the US more importantly Death Valley he entered a cave and encountered Hypnos Prime "it is time for the first of our two Battles Holmes" he said "you are not Hypnos you're the guardian of the purple shadow Emeralds" Jack shot back he already had the Blue Green Grey Cyan and Red emeralds and their counterparts all he needed where the purple and yellow emeralds and then he would go to the Jedi and defeat Hypnos Jack blocked the blade of the phantom and slashed the phantom began floating and began playing tennis with Jack who sent the orb of energy back which hit the phantom Jack soon sliced the Phantom in two killing it and Jack claimed the purple Shadow Emeralds and left.

"Masters Holmes prime has 42 Shadow emeralds he nearly has them all" a Padawan said before every Jedi except the Jack's and Curtis's fell to the ground asleep the Hypnos's doing "we're alone in this aren't we" Curtis Omega said "until Prime has all of the Shadow Emeralds all we have is the Shadows and R4s" Jack replied "let's go then" Curtis Prime said heading into the Shadow Prime "you guys head to the hills above Hypnos's castle I will find Jack" Curtis Prime as the eight ships split up.

Jack was in an arctic cave duking it out with a polar bear Jack punched the creature and pinned it to the ground stealing the yellow shadow emeralds and leaving the beast alone he met the Shadow there "what happened?" he asked "Hypnos has put every Jedi to sleep except the Jack's and the me's" Curtis explained meeting up with the rest "Curtis's see if you can unmerge the worlds" Jack ordered their respective Curtis's "already on it boss" Curtis replied and soon did it everyone returned to their respective dimension the Jack's in their Super forms "NO CURSE YOU!" Hypnos yelled as Jack Prime entered his super form freed everyone from their trance and teleported Mikaela and Alicia onto the Shadow the final battles have begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**The end of the Hypnos's**

Jack Omega did what his prime counterpart did before he attacked the Sith Troopers creating Shadowy Explosions soon Hypnos Omega joined the battle speeding into him blade ready Jack dodged and slashed Hypnos blocked and sent Dark blasts at him Jack dodged them all flying circles around the god who tried to grab him Jack charged soon they were a haze of punches and kicks Jack charged sent Hypnos flying with an uppercut and kicked Hypnos to the ground "think you can dodge this" he taunted sending a dark laser at him and Jack countered with his own laser Curtis watched the battle soon there was flash Jack was a tall man with black hair black eyes and a black beard and Hypnos was younger with no beard he blinked and it was Jack and Hypnos again soon Mikaela and Alicia were watching they knew what to do and entered their Super forms and created their own Lasers joining Jacks who smiled at them "WHAT NO THIS CAN'T BE I AM IMMORTAL I CANNOT DIIIIEEEEEE!" Hypnos screamed vaporised by the laser.

Jack Zeta like the other Jack's teleported Mikaela and Alicia to the Shadow and soon decimated the sith army soon Hypnos came out "you'll pay for this" he growled and attacked Jack dodged parried and attacked Hypnos growled and attacked with Lasers Jack dodged them all and sent a Shadow blast at Hypnos who was vaporised.

Jack 2 once made sure Alicia and Mikaela were safe killed the Sith Army with a single blast Hypnos came out growled and attacked he dodged and wove through the onslaught determined to kill the god "I'll kill you" Jack growled sending a very huge blast At Hypnos who was vaporised with his castle.

Jack beta got everyone out of the range of the battle and charged at Hypnos and soon the two super forms were duelling Jack dodged each strike parried each blow easily and killed Hypnos with a shadow blast Hypnos exploded and blood splattered everywhere.

Jack Delta charged making sure everyone was safe Sith were sent flying as Jack charged into the castle itself "take this mother fucker" he growled and yelled "SHADOW BLAST!" the castle exploded vaporising Hypnos and his army of sith.

Jack gamma entered the throne room and attacked Hypnos in a range of punches and kicks and Shadow blasts "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hypnos screamed dying without fighting back he knew it was a trap as the throne room deadlock sealed he contacted Curtis "Curtis blow the castle up" he ordered "no you'll die" Alicia screamed "just do it I can't make it out my super form ran out DO IT!" He ordered "guns primed target selected I love you Jack" Alicia said "I love you to Alicia have a fantastic life" Jack said as he closed his eyes and then he faded into the force " NO OH GOD NO JACK!" Alicia screamed as she sensed Jack's death.

Jack Alpha had sensed the death of his Gamma counterpart and sighed he charged getting everybody out but Alicia was in the throne room "LET HER GO!" He yelled breaking the doors down "ever heard of knocking" Hypnos sneered blade at Alicia's neck "LET HER GO!" Jack yelled "I love you Jack" she said as Hypnos slit her throat "ALICIA!" he yelled flying towards her she looked up at him eyes tearful and apologetic "Alicia please stay with me please" he begged "I love you please stay with me" Jack begged but her breathing stilled and her eyes closed "NO OH GOD NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack screamed form taking on that of the legendary shadow demon "I"LL KILL YOU HYPNOS!" he yelled charging and attacking in a rage Hypnos blocked the best he could but nothing could stop the beast Hypnos was torn apart Jack stabbed himself unwilling to stay as the Shadow demon he died joining Alicia in the netherworld they hugged Alicia crying that they had to die Jack comforted her they were buried together in the temple.

Jack Prime stared down the evil god "my son you have one last chance surrender" Jack said channelling Erebrus "so you've taken over your descendant for this battle father I will be the king of the underworld middle world and Olympus the whole multiverse will be mine" Hypnos declared "I can't let you spread your evil once more I will stop you" Erebrus said temporarily swapping with Jack blades ready the power platform soon activated as Hypnos regained his demon form Erebrus attacked becoming a battle in the skies father vs son they disappeared fighting in the underworld clashing Hades watched eager to claim Hypnos once more they disappeared again this time appearing in Olympus the real Erebrus was in deep meditation helping his descendant fight his son "my son stop what you are doing and return to the underworld I don't want to actually kill you" Jack/Erebrus said "no I will not" Hypnos sneered stabbing the Meditating Erebrus not killing him but breaking the connection Hypnos went to finish Erebrus off but a Shadow blast hit him "GAH!" he screamed "Brave of you boy but foolish" Hypnos sneered but froze the thunder emeralds were circling around Jack as well they all knew Jack was the descendant of Zeus as well "Hypnos go back to the underworld and leave the multiverse alone or I will kill you" Jack said now in his Shadow Thunder form "who are you to make such demands" Hypnos growled "I am Jack Holmes descendant of Zeus and Erebrus the oncoming storm the bringer of Shadows and Tamer of Lightning" Jack yelled as the council of Gods watched Zeus and Erebrus with prideful looks "well Jack Holmes time for you to die" Hypnos yelled shooting a laser at him Jack countered with his own laser flashes emerged of Erebrus's duel with Hypnos as the Jack added a thunder laser to his shadow laser Hypnos saw his laser slowly being drawn back as they reappeared on Earth he lifted his hand and shot a blast at Alicia which hit it's mark brainwashing Alicia into being the eternal slave of the victor as an angry Jack added a third laser which vaporised him "NOOO I AM THE ULTIMATE GOD I WILL NOT DIE I CAN NOT DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" Hypnos screamed claimed by Hades once more Alicia opened her eyes now spirals that will hypnotize any female that looks deep enough "I am ready to serve master" she said bowing.

Five years later Alicia was the perfect slave obeying all commands without question when a flash of Light occurred Alicia Gamma lay there unconscious about to kill herself in her dimension once checking if the Universes were affected by the displacement they weren't Jack came out to find the two girls kissing both Alicia's under Jack's permanent control matching Jack's long lifespan of 10000 years "adjourn to your bedroom you two to continue what you are doing Alicia I need to meditate" Jack ordered having a feeling the two girls would be ripping each other's clothes off to feel what it is like to have sex with yourself "yes master we shall obey" the two spiral eyed girls said leaving the room Jack sighed the multiverse was at peace and the remaining sith were being hunted down the war was over.


End file.
